


Goodbye Multiplayer, We Barely Knew Ye

by filthiestofweebsdesu



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: And it shall be Eddy-centric bc he deserves more love, Crack, Gen, One day I shall write a serious Uncharted fic, Spot the game dialogue, seriously this is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthiestofweebsdesu/pseuds/filthiestofweebsdesu
Summary: Naughty Dog is shutting down the online multiplayer in Uncharted 2 & 3, and Nate and Co. are unhappy about it.  Well, mostly Nate.





	Goodbye Multiplayer, We Barely Knew Ye

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by cuttle_bunny, they write such great crack fics omg

Nine years we've spent ALONE in the FROZEN ANTARCTIC- oop wait wrong game hold on

Nine years we've spent playing Uncharted 3 multiplarer, but eventually, every good thing most come to an and.

The NaughtyDog guy whoever he is was chillin’ at his Naughty Dog desk at Naughty Dog HQ doing znaughty Dog things like makin The Last of Us 2, when Nathan Drake bursted in all mad.

“A little heads up next time!” Nate says at Nayghty Dog HQ guy, very anger.

“Is this abut Uncharted 3 multiplayer? But we did give you a head up. Several months ago, in fact.”

Nate threw his hands in the air like he just don't care, except that he cared. “I need more time!”

"Too bad we're Naughty Dog we do what we want."

“4’s multiplayer is dumb the level layout isn't even any good,” said Nate, Crossing his arms with a pout. Phone autocorrected that to be caps bc I type Animal Crossing all the time, get ready for march 2020 errbody grab ur nets prepare fur debts

Sully follows along with Elena walking in the door.

“You might as well just kill 4’s multiplier while you're at it!” Says silly also angry but with cigar.

Elena gave him a look. “What's worse?”

“You've obviously never played Uncharted 4 multiplayer.” Nate says.

Because Uncharted 4 indeed is a very bad multiplayer. 3’s multiplayer was truly a mastapiece (tm dunkey) with a vast variety of gameplay modes and witty dialogue. There's a reason people still play it after 9 years, but Naughty Dog decided to be dumb and not put multiplayer in the PS4 remasters of the game which totally defeats the purpose because that's why ppl play U3 anyways.

Harry busted in the room also very angry and says “what happen to my voice m8?” but his voice sounds not sexy like it usually does it sounds creepy instead.

“Your voice actor got Out Like Flynn sorry buddy” says Nate “but that's not important bc I'm the main character so anyways Naughty Dog y??”

"Yeah knock it off" said Sully but not from Monsters Inc.

Also forgot to mention they're cancelling 1 and 2's multiplayer too but no one cares about those except Rika Raja.

Speaking of, Eddy Raja walk in too.

"What are you losers whining about?" He asked, grumpy and dramatic as always.

"Gtfo you're not the main character " said Nate.

"They're shutting down multiplayer for the first 3 games," Elena said helpfully before Eddy could respond by blowing something up, ignoring her husband's blatant rudeness.

Eddy was a rage and disbelief. "WHAT? Goddammeet! NOOOO!!!"  
And throw grenade and room explodeed the end 

Jk not the end sO later Nate is sulking in his room and Chloe walks in and says "what's up _your_ bum?"

"The crash bandicoot guys are stupid and ending our multiplauer"

"Aw chin up lad, it's not the end of the world. You're gonna make it."

"Easy for you to say, you starred in the DLC."

"You star in every game, Nate. Time for someone else to have a run."

"nO I'm naThab DrAKe" he says in Nolan North voice and throws grenade entire world wxploded the end

**Author's Note:**

> Fr tho I'm super upset about the multiplayer shutting down asdfghjkl I still play it ;_; What's the opposite of "wake me up when September ends"??
> 
> Also writing with deliberately incorrect grammar and spelling hurts my OCD ow


End file.
